LOVE Machine
from album 3rd -LOVE Paradise-' ---- '''Released' September 9, 1999 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single Recorded 1999 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Furusato 6th Single (1999) Next: Koi no Dance Site 8th Single (2000) ]] thumb|220px|right|LOVE Machine (MV) LOVE Machine (LOVEマシーン) is the seventh single of the J-pop idol group Morning Musume, released on September 9, 1999 as an 8 cm CD. It sold a total of 1,760,000 copies, making it a massive hit (a #1 single in Japan) and their highest selling single. In 2004, it was re-released as part of the Early Single Box and again in 2005 as a 12 cm CD. The single also marked the debut of the third generation member Goto Maki and the departure of Ishiguro Aya. This is the only Morning Musume single that stayed 3 weeks in a row on the #1 position on the Oricon chart. "LOVE Machine" ranked as the #7 single for 1999. Tracklist Original Edition #LOVE Machine #21seiki (21世紀; 21st Century) #LOVE Machine (Instrumental) Re-released Edition #LOVE Machine #21seiki #LOVE Machine (Instrumental) #LOVE Machine (Early Unison Version) LP Tracklist A side: #LOVE Machine #LOVE Machine (Instrumental) B side: #LOVE Machine ～analog remix～ #LOVE Machine ～analog remix～ (Instrumental) #Secret Track (シークレットトラック) VHS Tracklist #LOVE Machine Featured Members * 1st gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya (last single), Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi * 2nd gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka * 3rd gen (Debut Single): Goto Maki TV performances *1999-09-05 ASAYAN *1999-09-09 Utaban *1999-09-10 Music Station *1999-09-19 ASAYAN *1999-09-30 Utaban *1999-10-08 Music Station *1999-12-23 Utaban *1999-12-24 Music Station *1999-12-31 50th Kouhaku Uta Gassen *2000-08-20 Hello! Morning Episode 020 (Hello! Morning Version) *2000-09-03 Hello! Morning Episode 022 (Last Phrase Karaoke) *2000-12-31 51th Kouhaku Uta Gassen (part of a medley) *2004-02-14 PopJam Live Special in Makuhari Messe (by Matsuura Aya, Goto Maki and ZONE) *2005-12-31 56th Kouhaku Uta Gassen (as Yume Morning Musume) *2006-07-15 MUSIC FAIR 21 Concert Performances #LOVE Machine #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ -as part of a medley #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ - Abe Natsumi with Morning Musume Song Information #LOVE Machine #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN #21seki #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Strings Arrangement: Murakami Tatsuya Oricon Rank and Sales *Total time in the Oricon Top 100: 31 weeks. *'Total sales:' 1,760,000 Trivia *This is the third Morning Musume single with an English name. The first one being Morning Coffee and the second being Summer Night Town *1st Generation member Abe Natsumi gives a comment about the single on Youtube. *This is the seventh single where Nakazawa Yuko was leader of Morning Musume. *This is the highest selling single in all of Hello! Project. *A Korean version of this song, titled "Dream Girl", was recorded by After School for Tokyo Girls, a series which documented the Hello! Project Korea Auditions. *It is one of twelve music videos of a single that has reached over one million views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. *Coincidentally, the way the members are set up for the jacket cover ended up being in order of graduation. Going from top to bottom, right to left, with Ishiguro being top-right and Yaguchi being bottom-left. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Lyrics: LOVE Machine, 21Seiki *Wikipedia: Japanese, English Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:1999 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:1999 Releases Category:Highest Selling Single Category:English Name Single Category:1999 Number 1 Singles Category:Number 1 Singles Category:1,000,000 Plus Single Sales Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:2005 Releases Category:2005 Singles